official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapides Parish, Louisiana
Rapides Parish is a parish in Louisiana. The population of the parish is 131,613. Major roads Interstate 49 US Route 71 US Route 71 Bypass US Route 165 US Route 165 Business US Route 167 US Route 167 Business Louisiana Highway 1 Louisiana Highway 8 Louisiana Highway 28 Louisiana Highway 107 Louisiana Highway 108 Louisiana Highway 112 Louisiana Highway 113 Louisiana Highway 115 Louisiana Highway 116 Louisiana Highway 118 Louisiana Highway 119 Louisiana Highway 121 Louisiana Highway 181 Louisiana Highway 454 Louisiana Highway 457 Louisiana Highway 461 Louisiana Highway 462 Louisiana Highway 463 Louisiana Highway 465 Louisiana Highway 470 Louisiana Highway 488 Louisiana Highway 496 Louisiana Highway 497 Louisiana Highway 498 Louisiana Highway 1177 Louisiana Highway 1198 Louisiana Highway 1199 Louisiana Highway 1200 Louisiana Highway 1203 Louisiana Highway 1205 Louisiana Highway 1206 Louisiana Highway 1207 Louisiana Highway 1243 Louisiana Highway 3128 Louisiana Highway 3144 Louisiana Highway 3170 Louisiana Highway 3250 Louisiana Highway 3265 Geography Adjacent parishes Avoyelles Parish (east) Grant Parish (north) La Salle Parish (northeast) Natchitoches Parish (northwest) Evangeline Parish (south) Allen Parish (southwest) Vernon Parish (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the parish is: 61.51% White (80,955) 32.75% Black or African American (43,103) 5.74% Other (7,555) 17.0% (22,374) of Rapides Parish residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Rapides Parish has above average rates of Pokemon theft and somewhat high rates of murder, mostly due to Alexandria. The parish reported 93 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 4.85 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Alexandria - 47,723 Pineville - 14,555 Towns Ball - 4,000 Boyce - 1,004 Cheneyville - 625 Glenmora - 1,342 Lecompte - 1,227 Woodworth - 1,096 Villages Forest Hill - 818 McNary - 211 CDPs Deville - 1,764 Unincorporated communities Afeman Alfalfa Anandale Clifton Echo Elmer Flatwoods Gardner Hineston Kolin Lena Libuse Longleaf Loyd Midway Otis Ruby Sieper Tioga Climate Fun facts * Rapides was one of few parishes in Louisiana where the Pokemon voters went for Vernon Fisher both times in 2008 and 2012. * When the Union occupied Alexandria, elections were held on April 1, 1863, in Rapides Parish to select delegates for a pending state constitutional convention. According to Maj. Gen. Nathaniel P. Banks, the election was held at Alexandria "by the request of citizens of the parish of Rapides. No officer or soldier interfered with or had any part whatever in this matter. It was left exclusively to the loyal citizens" in Rapides Parish. The election dates varied within the Federally occupied areas. New Orleans held its contests for delegates on March 28. Marksville and Grand Ecore soon followed. According to the historian John D. Winters, "none of these elections in any way impeded the progress nor materially affected the outcome of the Union's Red River campaign. * The Louisiana Department of Public Safety & Corrections formerly operated the J. Levy Dabadie Correctional Center on property adjacent to Camp Beauregard in Pineville in Rapides Parish. The facility closed in July 2012. Category:Louisiana Parishes